how the hunger games really was
by ilovecookiesalot
Summary: This is just a idea that came to me. No hate on the hunger games or any characters. This is just a parody made just for fun. Don't take it to seriously.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot , humid day in the district 11 square .

" and now , the girl tribute for the 74 hunger games issss ...rue toggaf " it just then rue looked up from her ds and said " noooo , I don't wanna go! My children will miss me!I'm to young to become a sheep! Noooo Cato will try to kill me! Take my children instead!"

In the district 12 square , effie is talking , "and that children , that is how babys are made. I could go on forever about the Spanish flu , but I look like a hideous clown, with the ten pounds of make up on my face and my hair is messed up from making out haymich , so I will pick the 2 tributes . Peata malark and primrose everdene." Effie then goes to hide under behind the stage and redo her make up and hair .

Prim then says " noo ! That kid from school still owes me money! Take my sister instead ! " katniss says " no no , she deserves to die more. Take her. "

Prim then says "but I can't die, who would lead the local cult?" Katniss then said ," stop with your freaky religion. TAKE HER, SHE IS PLOTING AGEST US ALL " prim then said , with freaky red eyes and in a demonic voice " take her , she will ruin my plans"

Effie , who had returned and listened to the argument said ,"I say we take katniss, the cult can't lose its local leader , hail smosh. "

Peata then said ," I like trains"

Later at the capital , peata , katniss , rue and Cato were training. Cato then said , " so do you guys like monopoly ? " rue said " no , the dice attack me to much , and plus the pieces taste weird" katniss said '"I think I'm being haunted by a demonic spirit. I will name it tax". Peata said" yes , I have seen such joyous games."

Authors note: sorry if the chapter is a little short .


	2. Chapter 2

"Lalallaallalalallal" said peata as they where getting ready for the intervews with caeser flickermen . Rue was sitting in a corner eating monopoly pieces. Katniss was staring at her self and then said " my eyes holds the secrets to the universe ". Cato was watching tv . Then he said " nooo bella , choose jacob" rue then started chewing on the cord. Then effie came and said " bella chooses Edward , monopoly is not food , and if you don't stop you will LOSE your eyes" then it was catos turn for the interview. When he came out the first thing he said was " woh , you look like a wumapluma ." When it was rues turn , she sneezed right into caesers face. When it was katniss' s turn she just came right on to the stage and started spinning . And would not stop. She also said " weeee , look at me ma , I'm prutty". Effie was faceplam. When it was peatas turn , he just came out and sat . And said "I love katniss" Caeser then try saying something thing but peata just said over him , " I LOVE KATNISS "and when ever he tried to talk peata would just say that over him

Then caeser got up and said "I'm DONE! I quite!" Then katniss came out No where and started beating peata with a club. And said " I love you but hate you! I have very mixed emotions!" Rue then came out of now where and said " woh , that capitol toilet gave me a rash." Cato then said " are you sure that was a toilet?" Then rue said " actually , know that I remember, it was a cardboard box. " cato said " really , a cardboard box ?" She then said " yeah , it also had something writing on the side. It said 'my little dashy'. I think it also had something in it . I think it was alive. But it is probably dead now"

Authors note : again sorry if this is a short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

After the interviews , the tributes were sent to bed because the hunger games was tomorrow.

"But I don't wanna " rue said. Katniss said " if I fall asleep , tax will possess me and make me throw up pea soup". Thresh said ," I want my mommy to tuck me in" Cato said " I need to be read a bed time story". Peata then said, " katniss , I love you." Katniss then said " MOM !HE HAS KOTIES!" Rue then said " I'm hungry. I need to eat BEFORE the hunger games. If I don't , that's cheating. I won't play anymore if you cheat" so snow said that that they could eat first so they would shut to the up. Katniss then said " SOUP !I NEED PEA SOUP!. Rue said , " I don't trust your food , and I'm all out of contraband food." Peata then put on a cook hat and said " look dad , I stole your job." Cato ate baking soda. Thresh ate something he found on The floor. "Uhggg , I don't feel so good " said katniss after eating a entire can of pea soup. "Prim is evil and put a curse on me.I knew I should of converted to the smosh league." Then it was time for bed .the next day it was time for the games. " nooo , I'm to tired . I can play tomorrow ." Rue said when she woke up . When katniss got put in to her tube and look up , she said " ohhh ,pretty" cato said ," no no no , I'm clastuaphobic "

AUTHORS NOTE : sorry about the short . it's just hard to make long chapters because I make must of it up on the spot as I go along.


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered the arena katniss looked around and said" I don't like this place , it reminds me of prim" . cato then said ," you don't like prim?"

"No , I don't like demonic children" then Claudius templesmith said , " now don't step off your pla- BOOM! Some one stepped off their plate. Then he counted down "go!" Katniss ran straight into the forsest . Rue ran around in circles. And shouted" I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME!" Cato just causally strolled down to the cornucopia and just start going throw things " no no no , this won't do." He said as he threw things aside. "Uhggg , this stuff is lame , "he said and walked away empty handed . Peeta was in the forest painting camouflage and singing " that girl was on fire" katniss was throwing up pea soup.


End file.
